Grandma Tracy's Visit
by FemaleThunder
Summary: What happens when Grandma Tracy visits the Island? Does she finally figure out why her family never go to see her? Or will she remain unaware of their jobs? And what can possibly go wrong on a business trip for Evie, Scott and Jeff? Set after Everyone Has a Bad Day. Part of my Evelyn Tracy series
1. Chapter 1

Grandma Tracy's visit.

Summary

What happens when Grandma Tracy visits the Island? Does she finally figure out why her family never go to see her? Or will she remain unaware of their jobs? And what can possibly go wrong on a business trip for Evie, Scott and Jeff?

**Ages:**

**Scott: 30  
John: 29  
Virgil: 27  
Evie: 27  
Gordon: 25  
Alan: 21**

There was an unusual peace surrounding Tracy Island. All its inhabitants were dotted around the main villa, some working, some sleeping and some having fun. Evelyn Tracy-Callen sat on the pool deck, under the shade of an umbrella with her son sat on her lap.

"Come on Dominic." She said, bouncing the small boy on her lap. "Can you say Mama? Mama? How about Dada? Dada?"

"He's not going to talk Evie." Scott said from the pool. "According to Dad, John holds the record for the only Tracy to talk before he was 3."

"It doesn't hurt to try!" She replied. "Most children can begin to talk when they're 2." As she finished talking, Gordon ran up to her and plucked the small boy from his mother's lap, grinning as he held his nephew in the air.

"Come on Dominic! We need to get you changed." He said as he began to walk toward Evie and G's house.

"Changed? For what?" Evie asked, standing up and blocking her brother's path.

"For swimming of course! He can't swim in denim!" Gordon replied, not seeing the way Evie was looking at him.

"Swimming?" She asked in a low voice. Scott knew what she was thinking and quickly got out of the pool, moving to stand next to his sister. "He can't swim."

"That is why I am going to teach him." Gordon said. He was about to move past his two siblings when he saw the looks they were giving him. Scott was looking at him like he was the stupidest person in the world and Evie was looking like she wanted to murder him.

"Gordon Cooper Tracy." She said in a low voice. "You are not teaching my son to swim! He's only just turned two!" Her voice started to rise, making the other Tracy's walk out onto the pool deck to see what was happening.

"But Evie-" Gordon started.

"Don't 'but Evie' me! Dominic is my son and he is not learning how to swim until he can talk!" She snapped.

"What is going on?" Jeff asked as he and G walked over.

"Gordon want's to teach Dominic to swim." Scott said, trying not to smile.

"Not a chance." G said, making Gordon frown. "What if he gets tired? What if you take your eye off of him and something happens? He can't talk to tell you when somethings wrong."

"Gordon, if Evie and G don't want him to learn yet, then he isn't going to learn yet." Jeff said, watching as G took Dominic into his arms.

"And besides, if anyone is going to teach him how to swim, it'll be me!" He said, making Evie smile.

"Oh, before I forget." Jeff said, beckoning John, Virgil and Alan over. "There is something I need to tell you all."

"What is it?" Virgil asked with a frown.

"It can't be that bad." Scott said.

"Grandma's coming to visit." Jeff said, making the Tracy children freeze.

"I was wrong. It is that bad." Scott said in a small voice.

"Grandma Tracy? Why is that bad?" G asked.

"She is the definition of hell on Earth!" Gordon said.

"Gordon!" Jeff snapped. "I know she can be a bit much, but she is still your Grandma."

"G," Evie said, making her husband look at her. "Grandma Tracy tends to criticise everything. Sometimes I don't think she even knows that she's doing it."

"She can be a bit…" Jeff started.

"Pushy?" Scott suggested.

"Mean?" Alan supplied.

"Horrible." Gordon grumbled.

"Stubborn?" John said.

"Harsh?" Virgil said.

"Evil?" Evie mumbled.

"I was going to say challenging." Jeff replied, choosing to ignore his children's suggestions. "She was upset that she missed your wedding, Evie. And then she heard about your two's weddings, and she got a little angry."

"You told her?!" Virgil and John asked, their eyes wide.

"You didn't?" Evie and Scott asked, making the other two glare at them.

"Yes. Now she is coming and she wants to meet everyone, including your wives and Dominic!" He said, having the final say. "I'm going to pick her up on Tuesday. Make sure everything is ready for then." He turned and walked back into the house, leaving his children staring after him in shock.

"I'll go hide the reports and guns." Evie grumbled, heading into the main villa.

"I'll clean her room and hide everything." Virgil said, following his twin.

"I'll find the paintings." Alan said, heading towards their storage unit near the junk yard.

"I'll set up the automatic system, check the watches and get Brains from 5." John said, heading into the house.

"I'll put my pranks away." Gordon sulked as he walked towards the hanger.

"Why is everyone acting like she knows nothing about IR?" G asked, turning to Scott.

"That's because she doesn't." He said, making G raise his eye brows. "Dad thought it best not to tell her. And since she's never liked flying, we never thought it'd be a problem. That's why she didn't come to yours and Evie's wedding. Oh, and she also doesn't know that you and Evie are agents." G stared for a few minutes before sighing.

"In that case, I'll go check our house." He said, moving towards the house he shared with his family.

"Looks like I have silo duty." Scott grumbled.

JxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxx

"Alan, will you stop it." Scott snapped.

"Sorry! These shirts are too hot!" Alan complained, pulling at the sleeve of his shirt again. They all knew that Grandma Tracy liked when they dressed up, showing off their wealth as she called it. But to the boys, that meant no shorts and long sleeves.

"I know, but just wear it for a few hours and then you can put whatever you like on." John said as he walked down the stairs, Becca behind him in a knee length, blue dress.

"Where's Virgil and Rachel?" Gordon asked, coming in from the pool deck.

"Virgil's trying to get Rachel out of their room. Rachel doesn't like how big the dress makes her look." Becca replied, sitting down next to her youngest brother-in-law. The other Tracy wife was 7 months pregnant, and while her hormones are not as bad as Evie's were, the boys all knew not to say anything about how big her stomach was. And Virgil's paranoia meant that the two were staying in Virgil's old room, closer to the infirmary in case anything happened. "Those are some…. Interesting paintings." She said, looking at the new paintings in the room.

"We know they're horrible." Scott said, sighing as he looked at the offending objects. "Grandma Tracy bought them for us and she won't let us live it down if she doesn't see them."

"Hey." Evie said as she and G walked in, Dominic holding onto her hands as he tried to walk. "Oh god, not those paintings!"

"Yep. Where's your dress?" Scott asked, looking at his sister's shorts and tank top.

"I am not wearing a dress when I am having to bend over like this to help my son walk!" She snapped, picking Dominic up. "Besides, do you know how much longer it takes to change into my flight suit when I'm wearing a dress? I have to change my bra and everything!"

"Too much information sis." Alan mumbled.

"Where's Virgil and Rachel?" She asked as she headed towards the stairs.

"Virgil's trying to get her out of their room." Gordon said.

"Alright. I'll talk to her once I've given Dad clearance to land." She said, walking towards the stairs.

"Evie!" The boys protested, making her laugh.

"No, you cannot look after Dominic. He is coming with me." She said, carrying the small boy up the stairs.

"Besides, you boys need to do a final check to make sure everything IR related is hidden." Becca said with a smirk, watching them groan.

"Rebecca, you do know that I did a check this morning, right?" Onaha asked as the boys left the room.

"I know." The former firefighter replied with a smirk. "Anything to stop them moaning." The older woman laughed before going to finish cooking lunch.

**Here is the next story guys! Hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Grandma Tracy's visit.

Chapter 2

The Tracy's stood on the tarmac, watching the plane taxi towards them. They were stood in age order, Rebecca, Rachel and G stood next to their spouses with Dominic sat on Evie's hip. They watched as the door to the plane opened and Jeff walked down the stairs, followed by their Grandmother.

"Hi Grandma." Scott said, stepping forward to give Grandma Tracy a hug. "How was the flight?"

"It could have been better." She said, making Jeff glare behind her back. "Scott, dear, would you get my bags?"

"Sure Grandma. Gordon, Alan, give me a hand." He said, making the two youngest Tracy's run forward.

"And who are these lovely ladies?" Grandma Tracy asked, standing in front of John and Virgil.

"This is my wife, Rebecca." John said, putting his arm around Becca's waist.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Tracy." She said with a smile.

"And this is Rachel, my wife. We went to school together." Virgil said, Rachel's hand held firmly in his.

"Yes, I remember. You were Evie's friend, right?" Grandma Tracy asked.

"Yes. It's good to see you again." Rachel said with a smile, her free hand resting on her stomach.

"Oh, and you are expecting! It's good to know my Grandsons work just as fast as their father in bed." She said, making Rachel's eyes widen slightly.

"Mother!" Jeff exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Oh calm down Jefferson." She snapped before turning back to the two women. "I look forward to getting to know the two of you."

"Likewise." Becca mumbled, glancing at John out of the corner of her eyes before following the other Tracy sons towards the house.

"And who is this handsome young man?" She asked, seeing G stood behind Evie, making faces at Dominic.

"This is G. My husband." Evie said, elbowing G to get him to stop making faces.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am." He said, nodding his head slightly.

"G? Is that a nickname?" She asked, making Evie frown.

"No Ma'am. I was passed around a lot of different foster homes when I was little and no one ever told me what the G stood for." He said, smiling slightly.

"This is Dominic." Evie said, before she could question him anymore. "Our son."

"Oh, look at him!" She said, plucking the small boy out of his mother's arms, causing him to cry. "Why the tears?" She asked in a baby voice.

"I think he's tired. I should take him for a nap." Evie said, reaching to take him back.

"Nonsense! A boy his age shouldn't be having naps." She stated, bouncing the crying boy on her hip.

"He's two." She said, frowning at her Grandma.

"You father didn't have any naps after he was 1 and a half." She said, beginning to get frustrated. "This is why he is crying. Because you are letting him get his way."

"He's two!" Evie repeated, her voice beginning to raise.

"And this sort of behaviour will only continue if you let him get his way." She said.

"He's two!" Evie exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

"And he is watching his mother prance around in a tank top and barely there shorts!" The older Tracy snapped, making Evie's mouth open in shock.

"We live on a tropical island! It's not like there's anyone around!" She exclaimed, only to receive a glare from her grandmother.

"Maybe I should take Dominic inside. He must be getting hot." G said, grabbing his son from Grandma Tracy's arms and walking towards their house.

"Evie, can you put the plane away and do the post-flight checks? I'll send Brains down to help." Jeff said, putting his hand on his mother's shoulder. "Let's go to the house Mother. I'll give you a tour." Evie watched the two walk away before heading into the plane, knowing her Dad left her alone to give her a chance to calm down. As much as she loved her Grandma, she couldn't wait for her to leave.

XxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxx

"So, what do you girls do?" Grandma Tracy asked. All of the Tracy's were at in the living room, Fermat and Tintin sat on the floor with Alan, playing with Dominic.

"I'm a federal agent with the FBI." Rachel said, taking a sip of her tea.

"A federal agent? That's a very dangerous job. I'm glad none of my grandchildren went into that career." She replied, making Rachel frown.

"But," She started, only to stop when she saw Virgil shake his head and Evie make a stop motion. "It's not actually that dangerous. Plus, I don't get called in that much anymore."

"And what about you dear?" Grandma asked, looking at Rebecca.

"I used to be a Firefighter in Boston, but now I help at Tracy Industries." She said, trying not to laugh.

"A firefighter? Two very dangerous careers." She murmured as Evie's phone began to ring.

"Sorry, I have to take this." She said, standing up and walking outside.

"What about you, G? What is it you do?" She asked, making G squirm slightly in his seat.

"I work at Tracy Industries, in the research and design department with Scott. But I used to be a contractor for the Navy." He said, referring to the job one of his old alias' from NCIS.

"Would you like anymore coffee, Mrs Tracy?" Kyrano asked, filling up Jeff's mug.

"No thank you. And I think my son has had enough." She replied, taking the mug and passing it back to him.

"Mother, I don't drink a lot of coffee." He said, glaring at his children when that tried to hold back their laughter.

"Sorry Grandma," Evie said as she walked back into the room. "Scott and I have to go to LA tomorrow to meet with a Navy Commander."

"What is it about?" Jeff asked, looking at his daughter as he took the mug back from Kyrano.

"Not sure. All he told Jenna was that it was really important and he would only see Scott and I." She replied, sitting back down next to G.

"I have a meeting in LA anyway, so I'll take the two of you." He said with a smile.

"Maybe you should take Dominic." G said. "Get him into the business early." Evie smiled as she knew the real reason he wanted her to take Dominic. Then he would be able to have a nap uninterrupted.

"I come to visit my family and they abandon me after only a day." Grandma Tracy said, making Evie smile slightly.

"Don't worry Grandma. John, Virgil, Gordon and Alan will still be here." She said, ignoring the glares her brothers sent her way.

"Well, I suppose you will only be gone for a day. And I get to talk to my new grandchildren." She said, making G, Rebecca and Rachel freeze. G looked over at Evie, who mouthed sorry when she realised what her grandma had said. "And I can cook a lovely meal for you all!"

"No!" Jeff protested, before back tracking. "I mean, Onaha cooks for us all, and she's not too keen on anyone else using her kitchen."

"Nonsense! No one can cook better than me! I shall cook my special casserole." She said, making the Tracy children freeze. Apparently, the only person who didn't know that Grandma Tracy couldn't cook, was Grandma Tracy. The last time the children had her casserole, they had to pretend to eat it and discretely hide it in their napkins.

"Do you think we can stay in LA for the night?" Scott whispered in Evie's ear.

"You read my mind." She whispered back, trying not to look at her siblings.

**Here you are guys. I promise this is going to pick up in the next chapter. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I did have a review about why it was a big deal for Dominic not to learn to swim, I just imagined Evie and G as overprotective parents who didn't want their son to swim before he could talk. **


	3. Chapter 3

Grandma Tracy's visit.

Chapter 3

"Are you sure you're alright looking after Dominic?" Evie asked as she and Scott stood in front of her car.

"I'll be fine. Now go before you're late for your meeting." Jeff said, holding his grandson in his arms.

"Alright. I'll call you later." She said, placing a kiss on Dominic's cheek before getting into the car, Scott getting into the passenger seat, and driving away.

"Well Dominic, looks like it's just you and me." He said as he walked back into the building. He was in an office building that Tracy Enterprises has in LA and was planning on using the time to get some work done, as well as stay away from his Mother for a while. He walked into his office and sat Dominic on the floor where his toys were, closing the door to keep the small boy from wondering off. Just as he sat down, his computer chimed, indicating a video call from the Island. "Oh boy." He murmured before answering, seeing 3 of his sons glaring at him. "Boys? What's wrong?"

"Grandma. That's what." Gordon snapped.

"What's happened?" Jeff asked, not sure if he actually wanted to know the answer.

"She's driving us insane!" Alan said. "She is constantly making comments. And she said that Tintin was a stupid native!"

"I'm sure she didn't say that." Jeff sighed, hoping he was right.

"She said that I need to find a proper woman, not a stupid native girl." He replied, his glare still in place.

"She made Rachel cry!" Virgil said, making Jeff try not to roll his eyes. Anyone could make Rachel cry while she was pregnant. "She said that we'd need to make the doors bigger if her belly grows anymore."

"Boys, you know that she doesn't mean what she says. She probably doesn't realise how what she says affects other people."

"She banned me from the pool." Gordon said, making Jeff's eyes widen in shock. Gordon only got banned from the pool when he was injured, and even then he always managed to get around them. "Apparently, I am spending too much time in there and not with her."

"Where's John?" Jeff asked.

"Keeping Grandma occupied." Virgil said. "Dad, you know we love Grandma, but we cannot cope with her being here! Even G's using paperwork as an excuse to stay in his house. How long is she staying?"

"A week." He said, gaining a groan from his sons. "I'm sorry, boys, but you're on your own until tomorrow. I'll talk to her when we get back and get her to leave you alone." He ended the call and looked down at Dominic with a small smile. "What am I going to do about them?"

He stood up to grab his bag when the fire alarm went off, making him freeze. He grabbed his bag, as well as the bag Evie gave him for Dominic, before picking the boy off the floor and setting him on his hip. "Come on Dominic. Looks like we have to go." He said, opening the door.

"You're not going anywhere." A voice said. Jeff looked up to see a man at his door, pointing a gun at them. "Get back in the office." He hissed.

"Do you not hear that fire alarm? We have to go unless you want to be burnt alive." He said, walking backwards into the office, the man shutting the door behind them.

"There is no fire. I needed to get everyone out of the building somehow." He said, grinning. "You and the boy are going to stay here until I get what I want."

"What is that?" Jeff asked, turning his body so that Dominic was further away from the man.

"You're daughter."

XxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxx

"Scott, come on. The commander isn't going to wait forever." Evie snapped as she stood outside her car, adjusting the blazer she wore over her white blouse and black trousers, a pair of black, medium heeled boots making her the same height as her brother.

"Remind me never to get in a car with you again." Scott murmured as he slowly clambered out of the car, buttoning up his blazer.

"I'm not that bad a driver. Besides, I passed the car pursuit course. I'm not going to crash." She said, walking towards the building.

"I think you need to take it again." He grumbled.

"Mr Tracy. Miss Tracy." A voice said, making them turn to see the commander walking up to them. "I'm Colonel Johnson, the commander here."

"Pleasure to meet you." Evie said as they shook hands. "Well, I have to say, I'm curious to know why you asked to see us."

"Follow me." He said, leading them towards a hanger. "I contacted Tracy Industries a while ago to talk about this, but no one got back to me, so I had to say how important it is." They stopped in front of a sleek submersible. "This, is the US Navy's newest submarine."

"It looks amazing." Evie said, admiring the way the bow pointed, the body slightly elongated to make it more streamlined. "But what does this have to do with us?"

"We bought this from a manufacture a while ago. We want to make it sea worthy, but we need to fit it with some weapons first." He said, looking at the siblings.

"We don't supply weapons." Scott said, a frown on his face. "We only make the machines."

"I know." He said, smiling slightly. "Sorry for the confusion. What I need from you is help getting it up and running. You see, we were only sold the body, not the internal workings."

"So you don't have an engine?" Evie asked, looking at him with a frown.

"Or a navigation system, radar, radio, anything." He nodded. "I spoke to my superiors and we decide that Tracy Enterprises were the best for the job." Evie's phone buzzed, making her take it out of her pocket with a frown, seeing it was her emergency phone.

"Sorry, I need to take this." She said, walking away and answering. "This had better be important. I am in the middle of a meeting!" She hissed down the phone.

"Evie! Kensi called. Somethings wrong at your Dad's office. The fire alarm went off, with no fire, the doors locked and Dad is nowhere to be seen." G said, panic evident in his voice.

"If there's no fire, then how did the alarm go off?" She asked, a bad feeling setting into her stomach.

"Someone pulled it. Eric found footage of someone holding a gun to Dad." He said, making her heart freeze. "Evie, he was holding Dominic."

"I'm on my way." She said. "Stay on the Island and keep Grandma busy. Don't tell her." She ordered, hanging up the phone and walking back. "I'm sorry, but something's come up. We have to go." She said to the commander before turning to Scott. "Ten twenty two." She said, using their code for when one of their family is in trouble.

"Sorry Colonel Johnson. We'll be in touch." He said before the two ran to Evie's car, not caring about the looks they were getting. "What's the situation?" He asked as he pulled his seatbelt on, Evie already speeding out of the base.

"Dad's being held hostage." She said, making Scott's eyes widen. "Dominic's with him."

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up!" He said, making her drive even faster. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, the thought of her son in danger making her feel sick.

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed. **


	4. Chapter 4

Grandma Tracy's visit.

Chapter 4

"Call Kensi." Evie ordered as she turned a corner, Scott gripping the edge of his seat. He picked up her phone and called the female agent, putting it on loud speaker.

"Blye." She answered, not looking at her caller ID.

"Kensi! What's going on?" Evie asked, her hands gripping the steering wheel so tight her knuckles has turned white.

"Evie. Someone's holding your Dad hostage, but we don't know who yet." She replied.

"What about Dominic? G said he was in there." Evie said, trying not to panic.

"We don't know. No one's heard any gunshots, so take that as a good sign." She said, trying to comfort the worried mother.

"We're 5 minutes out." She said before telling Scott to hang up. He winced as she slammed on the brakes to avoid crashing into a lorry.

"Evie, I know you're worried, but we actually need to get there alive." He said, regretting his words immediately.

"My son is being held hostage at gun point. If you think that I am going to slow down then you are deluded." She snapped, glaring at the road.

"I know Evie. Just please, don't do anything stupid. Dominic needs his mother." He said, looking at her, seeing tears in her eyes.

She didn't reply, only skidded to a halt in front of the police's barricade along the road. They jumped out of the car and ran to the nearest officer, Evie pulling her ID out as they ran. "I'm sorry Ma'am." The officer said, holding his hand out. "I can't let you in there." She held up her ID with a glare.

"I'm a federal agent and that is my father and son in there. So let us through before you end up in a body bag." She snapped. The officer, realising his mistake, jumped to the side, holding the tape up for them to walk under. They ran to where they could see Kensi stood with Sam and Deeks.

"Evie. We'll get them out." Sam said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I know we will." She said, taking her blazer off and throwing it over a railing, Scott doing the same. "What do we know?" They took the Tracy's into a tent where Eric and Nell were sat on laptops.

"We have footage outside your Dad's office of an unknown man pointing a gun at your dad before forcing him back in the office, but we can't gain access anymore." Deeks said, making Evie nod.

"Any contact?" She asked.

"None." Kensi replied. Evie nodded before pulling out her phone. She dialled a number, putting the phone on loudspeaker and resting it on the table, leaning against it as she listened to the dial tone. Scott looked over her shoulder and saw that it was the number for their Dad's office phone.

"Hello?" A male voice answered after a few rings.

"Who am I talking to?" She asked.

"Now where's the fun in telling you? That is not the purpose of this." The voice said with a laugh. "Now, I would like to know who I am talking to."

"You are talking to an angry mother with a gun." She snapped. "So I suggest you let my family go before I show you what happens when you point a gun at my son."

"So, you are the famous Evelyn Tracy." The voice said. "I was wondering when I would get to talk to you."

"Enough of the chit chat. What do you want?" She asked.

"I want revenge. You ruined my life, my career. And for that, you will pay." He snapped.

"How did I ruin your life?" She asked.

"Your son is adorable. So innocent. How do you think he would look when I'm done with him?" He asked, making Evie's breath hitch.

"If you dare hurt my son, you will wish that you had never heard of my name." She hissed, her hands curling into fists, making the water on the table start to steam.

"Evie!" Scott whispered, putting a hand on her arm to calm her down, knowing what happened to her powers when she got angry.

"Well, I have to go. Nice talking to you." He said, hanging up. Evie punched the table before turning to face the room.

"He said I ruined his career. See if you can make a list of people who I've had fired." She said, picking up a laptop.

"That'll be a long list." Scott muttered, earning a glare from the 4 agents. "What are you doing?"

"Calling the Island." She said, video calling her family.

"Evie! Where are you?" Virgil asked as he answered the phone.

"Outside the building. What do you know?" She asked, opening a new window.

"Just that someone's holding Dad and Dominic hostage." He replied, looking at Rachel who was sat in the chair. "What's going on?"

"Not sure. We don't know much more than you, but I'm gonna need some help hacking into the main servers." She said, typing into the new window, trying to gain access.

"I'll get John. Give him a break." He said, running from the room.

"What did he mean, give him a break?" Evie asked her friend.

"Your Grandma's getting suspicious. I think she knows something is going on." She said, typing on the computer in the office. "Any idea who is holding them hostage?"

"No. I've made contact, and he said that I ruined his career. We're trying to make a list of people's careers I've ruined." She said.

"Long list then." She said, receiving a glare. "Don't look at me like that. We aren't doing our jobs right if we don't have a long list of enemies. I'm on the FBI's server. I'll see if I can find anything this end."

"Thanks Rach." She replied as John came into view. "John, give me a hand hacking into the server. This guy's put up a load of firewalls."

"On it." He said, beginning to type away. Scott was watching over Evie's shoulder when Eric and Nell walked over.

"Guys, we made a list of people." Eric said, making Evie look up at them. "First name, James Cooper. Worked for Tracy Industries until Evie had him fired for harassment."

"Grabbed my butt in a meeting. Got him fired. That was before G and I got together. He's no threat." She said.

"Next, Adrian Partridge." Nell said, looking at her tablet. "Former Naval intelligence. Evie investigated him 8 years ago and got him dishonourably discharged after she discovered he was selling top secret files to terrorists."

"Arrested him under the name Lucy Scott. From what I remember, he had a strong English accent. The guy we talked to had an American accent." She said with a frown. "Next."

"Lucas Fielding-" Eric started, only to be cut off by Scott.

"Isn't he that reporter that Evie had fired after he released an article about Alan after the bank robbery?" He asked.

"Yes." Eric said. "Former reporter for the New York times. Evie had him fired and sued for everything he had. He lost his house, his wife and was disowned by his family."

"Show me a picture." Evie said. Eric pulled the picture up and gave the tablet to Evie, who looked at the picture and information, pressing a few buttons.

"Hey, Rach," She said, looking back at the laptop as the pregnant agent looked up. "I've sent you a file. See what you can find from the FBI's server."

"Got it." She replied, looking at the new information on her screen. "Hey, I remember this. This was when I found out about IR. Is this who's got your dad?"

"I think so. John, let me know as soon as you have eyes." She said, only receiving a nod before she walked towards the table, setting her phone down.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked as he followed her to the table, Kensi, Deeks and Sam already stood around it.

"Calling him." She said, dialling the same number as before. It rang a few times before being picked up, Evie beginning to talk before the person on the other end could say anything. "Listen up, because I'm only going to say this once. You have half an hour to surrender and let my father and son go, or I will come in there and make you suffer."

"You have made me suffer enough." He snapped.

"Why? Because you lost your family?" She asked, making him fall silent. "You see, I've done some research, and I know exactly who you are, Lucas Fielding. You wrote that article about my brother, lying about his condition, as well as taking an unauthorised photo in a place you shouldn't have been. You got everything that you deserved."

"I was doing my job, and you made me lose everything!" He shouted.

"No, you did that yourself." She snapped. "And if you are not out here in half an hour, unarmed and my family unharmed, you are going to find out what happens when you threaten my son." She said before hanging up.

"You're giving him half an hour?" Scott asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No." She said, fire in her eyes. "I'm giving him 15 minutes before I go in. He has half an hour before I kill him."

**Here you go guys. I am so sorry for the long wait. I've had no free time since before Christmas due to work, teaching placements and my final year at Uni. I have just handed in my final assignment, and due to Coronavirus, I have no job so I am free to write and focus on this story over summer. **

**Let me know what you think of the chapter.**

**Emma **


	5. Chapter 5

Grandma Tracy's visit

**A/N.**

**I know I normally do these at the end of the chapter, but I need to get this off my chest. After I posted the previous chapter, I got a very horrible review from a guest, telling me that my story is rubbish and I should give up on writing now. Thankfully, I don't take things like this to heart, but I really hope that this person doesn't have or work with kids, as saying something like this to a child or even a teenager can be very damaging for mental health. **

**I don't write these stories for other people, and I don't post them for other people's approval. I write these because it is a way for me to get out of the real world for a few minutes and forget about the responsibilities that I have. Creative writing is something that I love, and I know that I am not amazing at it, but it is something that allows me to relax and detach from real life for a while, which is really important for me and my mental health. I post them on here so that I have somewhere with all of my writing in one place. I don't keep these documents on my laptop after the whole story is posted, as I need the storage space for all of my lesson plans and documents for work, and so I post my stories on here so that I can go back to them and read them every so often.**

**To anyone who doesn't like my writing and my stories, then don't read them. Pure and simple. Everyone is entitled to their opinion, but to tell someone to stop writing just because you don't like what they write is awful. **

**To everyone that likes these stories and posted nice reviews, then thank you. I do read them and I do read the suggestions that you have. I can't promise that I will use all of the ideas you guys suggest, as I have a plan in my mind for how I want these stories to progress and some suggestions are the opposite of what I have planned, but I like reading how you would have the stories progress and how you would have the characters interact.**

**Again, thank you to everyone that has read and posted nice reviews about this story. **

**Rant over. **

Chapter 5

"Evie, I need you to calm down." Kensi said as she put her hand on Evie's shoulder, getting her to stop pacing. "It's only been 5 minutes."

"That's 5 more minutes that my son is in danger." She snapped, going back to her pacing.

"You know your Dad would never let anything happen to him. And neither would we." She said, giving her a gentle smile.

"We have a problem." Deeks said as he and Scott walked back into the tent, making the two girls, Sam, Eric and Nell look up. "The press are here."

"What are they doing here?" Sam asked, moving forward.

"My Dad is being held hostage." Scott said, crossing his arms. "How long did you expect that to stay quiet?"

"Longer than this." Evie muttered, walking back to the laptop. "John? Are you in yet?"

"Nearly." He replied, not looking up from the keyboard. "I just have to get through this last firewall. It's proving to be rather difficult. Care to help?" Evie started to type away on her own laptop, the information being shared between the two computers. They both worked quietly for a couple of minutes before John gave a shout. "We're in!"

"Bring up the camera feed." Sam said, making Evie quickly pull up the feed from outside of Jeff's office. "Is there a feed inside the office?"

"No." Scott said, making Deeks raise an eyebrow. "Security reasons."

"What security reasons?" He asked, making everyone in the room, including John and Rachel on the screen, look at him with pointed looks. "Oh! Because of your other business?"

"The boy's a genius." Rachel said, earning a glare. "Anyway, I can't find anything on the FBI's servers that can help. We have no record of Lucas Fielding on our systems. Not even the record of the law suit."

"How is that possible?" Evie asked, frowning at the screen. "How far behind are your records?"

"Hey!" The blonde exclaimed, glaring at the screen.

"Moving on." Sam said, glancing at Evie with a warning look. "Let's look at what we do know. Eric?"

"Evie got him fired 3 years ago, after which he lost his journalism licence. His wife divorced him, moving to another state with his two children, the youngest being 5 and got a restraining order against him when he tried to kidnap his children. His parent's disowned him and when they died, his ex-wife got all of his inheritance." Eric said, looking at the laptop in his hand.

"He had a few, poorly paid jobs and couldn't keep up with rent, so he was evicted a year ago. After that there is no record of him anywhere." Nell replied, looking up.

"That may explain why the FBI has no record of him. We don't tend to track people like that." Rachel said, glaring at Evie who just rolled her eyes.

"But why now? Why not get his revenge two years ago when all this happened?" Scott asked, making Evie frown.

"Dominic." She whispered, making everyone look at her. "This is all to do with Dominic."

"How?" John asked, trying to figure out his sister's thinking.

"Let me see that." Evie said, taking the tablet from Eric's hand and skimming through the information. "Fielding's youngest, a boy named Daniel. He would have been two when Fielding last saw him. And here, look at this picture." She said, turning the tablet around so that they could see the photo. "He and Dominic look very alike."

"So what? He's holding your Dad hostage so that he can relive his life with his son?" Deeks asked, leaning against the table with his arms folded.

"No." She replied. "I think the fact that Dominic looks like his son is just a bonus. I think the real reason behind this is payback. I got him fired, which in turn took away everything he loved, his family. He's wanting revenge by taking away what is most important to me."

"But how would he know that you'd be here, and that you'd bring Dominic?" Kensi asked, making Scott's eyes widen.

"The meeting." He said, turning to his sister. "Whenever we go to a city that Tracy Enterprises is based in, it gets advertised in case anyone wants a meeting since it's hard to plan for us being in the state whenever they want to see us."

"But how would he know that you'd bring Dominic?" Sam asked. "And how was he able to get into the building?"

"I never leave the Island without him. Any time I'm papped and appear in magazines they always comment on the fact that I bring Dominic with me. It wouldn't be difficult to figure out that if I'm in a meeting then Dominic would be with Dad." Evie said, knowing that every time she was off the Island, she got papped. "And he must have inside help to get in. No one can access the lifts without a keycard. John, can you look at employee records and see who might have helped him?"

"Sure." He said, beginning to type as Evie pulled out her gun and checked it before putting it back in the waistband of her trousers.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked as she walked towards the entrance of the tent.

"It's been 15 minutes. I'm going in." She replied.

"Not alone you're not." A voice said. Evie stopped as G walked into the tent, his gun already in his hand. "I'm going with you."

"I told you to stay on the Island!" She snapped, glaring at him with crossed arms.

"You didn't expect me to stay there acting happy in front of your Grandma while my son is in danger did you?" He asked, his body mirroring his wife's.

"I expected you to trust that I could handle it." She snapped, taking a step forward.

"I do trust you. But Dominic is my son too and I am not going to sit quietly while he is in danger. You would do the exact same thing if it was you on the Island and me here." He replied. Evie was about to retort as she stepped closer again, only for Scott to jump in and stand between the couple.

"Haven't you had this exact same argument before?" He asked, referring to when the Hood invaded their home and G ignored what Evie said. "Now we can either stand here arguing, or go and save Dominic and Dad."

"You're right. Kensi, you coming?" She asked, taking a step around her husband, only for him to grab her arm.

"I'm going with you." He said.

"No you're not." She snapped. "You, Deeks and Sam are going to work with the LAPD and get every exit covered. Kensi and I are going to go in." She took a step towards him and put her hand on his cheek. "You know that I can be more persuasive then you, and Kensi is my back up in case things go wrong. Besides, I need you here in case anything goes wrong and he gets past us. I know you won't let him get away." G sighed, knowing she was right. As much as he wanted to go in with her, he had to think like an agent and not a father.

"Just be careful." He said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Always am." She said, giving him a brief kiss before walking out of the tent with Kensi. They walked up to the side entrance closest to them and entered, Evie using her passcode whenever it was needed. They got the elevator to the top floor and crept along the hallways, crouching outside Jeff's office, guns out and ready.

"You ready?" Kensi asked, putting her hand on the door handle.

"Let's do it." She replied, a determined look on her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Grandma Tracy's visit

Chapter 6

Jeff looked around the room, looking for anything he could use to his advantage. Unfortunately, he was tied to his desk chair with no arm movement. He looked back at the man to see him holding Dominic, who was looking scared and trying to get away. The sound of Dominic's cries broke Jeff's heart and it killed him that he couldn't comfort him.

"Stop crying Daniel. It's me, Daddy. I'm here now." He said, making Jeff's blood boil and Dominic cry harder.

"His name is Dominic." He snapped, making the man turn to face him. "And he is not your son."

"You're family took everything that was precious to me. Now I am going to take what's precious to yours." He said, making Jeff glare.

"Better men have tried." He said, making the man glare. "You said Evie ruined your career. You're going to have to be a little more specific. She's had a lot of people fired."

"That is none of your business." He snapped, making Jeff frown.

"Come on. It's not like I can tell anyone." He said, only receiving a glare. "Alright, I'll guess. Are you the one who grabbed her butt?" He got no reaction from that one. "No? How about the one that crashed into her Mini? What about the one that wrote an article about my son and took an unauthorised photo?" The man turned to glare at Jeff, fire in his eyes, making Jeff smile. "Bingo."

"You think you're so much better than everyone." He said, putting Dominic on the floor in the small box he built out of chairs and tables to stop the boy from getting away. Dominic stopped crying once he was on the floor, but he still looked scared and whimpered slightly. "You think that just because you have money and fame, you can get everything you want."

"If you knew my family, you would know how untrue that is." Jeff snapped. "People are always trying to put us down because of our money, or the fact that everyone knows who we are and think they know everything about us. But all my family want is our privacy. That is why we live on a remote Island. Not because we can, but because it is the only way for us to live as normally as possible and to protect ourselves from people who try to hurt us."

"You are all selfish. Anyone else in your position would kill for the exposure I gave them." He said, standing in front of Jeff and glaring down at him.

"We're not selfish." He snapped. "We prefer to do something that will help people."

"And what do you do that is so great?" He asked, not seeing the door behind him open.

"We help people. We try to make the world a better place." Jeff said, trying not to look at the two women he could see creeping into the room with raised guns.

"And how do you do that?" Lucas asked, raising his gun slightly.

"By putting scum bags like you in jail." Evie snapped, making him spin around to see the two women.

"Or 6 feet under." Kensi said, glaring at the man.

"Take one more step and I shoot." Lucas said, putting his gun to Jeff's head. Evie, not being able to see Dominic behind the desk, didn't want to take any chances and stayed where she was.

"Let my Dad go, give me my son and I'll let you live." She hissed, levelling her gun so that she was aiming between his eyes. "You ok Dad?"

"Yeah." Jeff said, only for the gun to get pressed harder into his skull.

"Shut up." Lucas snapped. Jeff locked eyes with Evie and flicked his eyes down before looking back up, indicating to where Dominic was.

"Lucas, I know why you're doing this." She said, her voice turning a little bit softer. "I know Dominic reminds you of Daniel."

"Don't say his name." Lucas spat, his anger flaring.

"You couldn't handle the separation, could you?" She said, slowly taking a step forward. "How did it make you feel when your ex-wife requested that restraining order? Angry? Hurt? Heartbroken?"

"My son is going to grow up not knowing who his father is!" He snapped, his voice rising.

"But he will. He will be able to remember you." She said, glancing to where she now knew her son was. "Think of how Dominic will feel if you do this? He is 2 and will be able to remember everyone who is in his life now. If you take him, then not only will he grow up without his parents, he will never see his grandfather, uncles and aunts again."

"I don't care." He said, putting more pressure on his gun, making Jeff wince.

"You are not leaving this building unless you are in cuffs or a body bag. Do you understand that?" Evie snapped, starting to lose her patience. Lucas moved his gun, pointing it behind the desk instead of at Jeff.

"Drop your weapons or I shoot your son." Evie looked at Jeff with wide eyes, receiving a nod to confirm that the gun was pointed at Dominic. She looked at Kensi and nodded, the two slowly placing their guns on the floor. Kensi's hand hovered over her leg, near where her back up gun was concealed, while Evie's hands flexed.

"There. Now stop pointing that at my son." She growled. Lucas only laughed.

"Why? You would do anything to keep your son from being hurt." He said, not seeing Evie's hand move, creating water inside the barrel of the gun. "Now leave, and tell everyone to let us leave here unharmed."

"No." She said, making Jeff and Kensi look at her in shock, while Lucas merely raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked.

"I said no. Like I said, you are not leaving this building unless you are dead or arrested." She snapped, jerking her hand to make the water in the gun turn to jelly.

"In that case, say goodbye to your son." He hissed before pulling the trigger. Jeff and Kensi, not knowing what Evie was doing, let out cries of shock, before they realised that the gun hadn't fired. "What the-" He started, trying to fire the gun again

"What's the matter? Is it jammed?" Evie asked in a taunting voice, crossing her arms. Jeff looked at her in shocked and smiled when he saw her smirk, knowing what she had done.

"This isn't possible! I will have my way!" Lucas shouted, pulling a knife out of his pocket. Evie, who had taken a step closer to the desk, grabbed the stapler and threw it at Lucas, hitting his hand and making him drop the knife. He turned to find another weapon, only to come face to face with the barrel of Kensi's gun.

"Get on your knees. Now." She snapped, making him comply, allowing her to cuff him as Evie freed Jeff before picking up Dominic. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine." She replied, holding her son close and kissing his forehead. "Don't worry baby. Mummy's got you."

"Let's get out of here before your husband decides he has to help." Kensi said with a laugh, pulling Lucas to his feet.

"Wait a second." Evie said, passing Dominic to Jeff before walking up to Lucas and punching him in the face, his nose snapping as it broke under the force of her punch.

"Ahh!" He cried, trying to grab his nose unsuccessfully due to the handcuffs. "I'll sue you for that!"

"You threatened me. It was self-defence. Right Kens?" She asked with a cool expression, pulling her son back into her arms.

"Yeah. You should really be careful what you say to her. She likes to hold a grudge." She said with a laugh as they all walked towards the elevator.


	7. Chapter 7

Grandma Tracy's visit

Chapter 7

G paced nervously outside of the main entrance, waiting to hear something from the two women inside the building.

"G, chill out. They're going to be fine." Sam said, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, watching his former partner.

"I know." He said, not pausing in his pacing. "I'm just worried."

"G, when have you ever known Evie to not get what she wants?" Sam asked, smiling slightly.

"How about when she asked dad for a dog?" Scott supplied, making Sam glare at him.

"That's not what I mean." He said before turning to look at G again. "She isn't about to let Dominic or Jeff get hurt. She'll get them out."

"You talking about me?" A voice asked from inside the building, making the men spin to see Kensi holding Lucas in front of her, Jeff close behind with Evie at the front, Dominic secure in her arms. G rushed forward and plucked their son from her arms, kissing his head before giving Evie a kiss. "I told you we'd be fine." She said, smiling at her husband.

"I want to press charges!" Lucas snapped, making all of the agents and Tracy's look at him in disbelief.

"You're kidding, right?" Deeks asked, his eyebrows raised.

"That woman assaulted me!" He shouted, drawing attention of other agents.

"I didn't see her assault you. Did you Jeff?" Kensi asked, smirking as she let Sam take Lucas from her grasp.

"I didn't see a thing." Jeff replied, crossing his arms as Scott walked over to him.

"She broke my nose!" Lucas protested.

"You fell and hit your head on the desk." Jeff said, making Evie smirk. Sam dragged Lucas away, making sure he didn't say anything else that would get him shot.

"I'm proud of you Dad." Evie said, making Jeff frown. "I've finally taught you how to lie!" Those gathered laughed as Jeff put his arm around Scott's shoulder.

"I would argue, but I have just been held at gunpoint. I think a beer by the pool is in order." He said.

"You guys go back. G and I have something we need to finish." Evie said, making Jeff frown. "Someone gave him access to our building. John and Eric are looking at who it could be. We're going to stay and get this sorted. I'm assuming you flew yourself?" She asked, looking at G who nodded.

"Do you want me to take Dominic back?" Scott asked, knowing the two agents would be even more protective of their son then normal now.

"No. I want him where I can see him." G said, Evie nodding in agreement.

"And he won't be if you two are taking part in an active investigation." Sam said, grabbing the boy from G and smiling at him as he passed Dominic to Scott. "Where's safer than a remote Island?"

"But-" Evie started, only to have Scott shake his head while smirking.

"Don't make me call Grandma." He said, making both of their eyes widen.

"You wouldn't." She hissed.

"Try me." The eldest Tracy son replied, making the couple share a look of worry.

JxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxxJxxSxxJxxVxxExxGxxAxx

"What's happening?" Virgil asked as he walked into Jeff's office, putting his hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Dad and Scott are on their way back with Dominic." John said, looking up from the screen with a smile. "Evie got them out safely."

"How angry was she when G got there?" He asked, trying to hold his smile back.

"Not nearly as angry as I thought she'd be. And she got over it pretty quickly too." Rachel said with a laugh.

"I can still hear you." Evie snapped, making Virgil look at the screen that showed Evie and G stood in the Ops centre at NCIS, Evie's arms crossed and G trying to hold back a laugh. "Can we hurry this up so we can get home?"

"Alright. We know that someone gave Lucas access to the building, as well as information on the layout and where Dominic and Dad would be." Rachel said, her FBI training kicking in.

"John, can you make a list of employees who work in that building, or those who know what the codes for the top floors are?" Evie asked before nodding to Eric and Nell, both of who were sitting just in the frame. "Then send it to Eric and Nell so they can cross reference with our database and get background checks done."

"That sounds pretty long winded." Virgil commented, making Rachel look at him with a smile.

"That's law enforcement for you." She said.

"Hey, Virge?" He looked up at Evie, who was glaring at him through the screen. "Do me a favour, shut up. I want to get this done fast."

"Hey, as long as you don't send me back down to Grandma, I'll do whatever you want." He said with a small chuckle.

"Hey, Evie?" John asked, looking up from the computer he was working at. "What do you know about Jake Dolby?"

"Jake Dolby? Isn't he the new security guard?" She asked, motioning for Eric to run the name through NCIS's database.

"Yeah. He started two weeks ago. A week ago, he was given the codes for the top floors of the building since he was asked to patrol those floors at night." John said, sharing a look with his sister.

"Eric?" Evie asked, turning to face him.

"Jake Dolby, former mixed martial arts champion. Was kicked out of Harvard when he was caught taking steroids. Got the job at Tracy Enterprises to earn back the money he lost after he was banned from competing." He said, looking at all of the information.

"Anything to suggest why he'd give away the codes?" Rachel asked.

"Not that I can see." Nell replied with a frown. "Apart from getting kicked out of Harvard, he has a clean record. Not even a parking ticket."

"Let's check it out anyway. John, can you and Eric keep checking the rest of the employees? That was we have every base covered." Evie asked, making Eric move so he was in view of the camera with his tablet.

"We'll keep looking." John said with a nod.

"Do you have an address for Dolby?" G asked, leaning over the back of Nell's chair.

"I've sent his address to your phone." Nell said, looking at G. "Be careful. This guy knows how to fight."

"I'll take Sam and meet with LAPD SWAT there." G said, giving Evie a quick kiss. "You get everything ready for the interview." As he left the Ops centre, the Tracy's looked up at the sound of the office doors opening.

"What is everyone doing up here?" Grandma Tracy asked as she walked into the room, making all of the Tracy's eyes widen and Evie motion for everyone in the Ops centre to be quiet.

"Grandma! Where's Gordon and Alan?" John asked, trying not to look panicked.

"They went to find Rebecca." She said, looking around the room suspiciously. "What are you all doing up here?"

"We're filling out some reports!" Virgil said, making Evie try to stop her laughter. "Dad's been on at us for weeks to get them done and we forgot."

"Reports? For what?" She asked, taking another step into the room.

"You don't want to know all of the boring details Grandma!" John said, trying to look convincing. He had always been the worst at lying in the family. "Why don't you go and see if the others have found Becca." He suggested, she gave them a long look before leaving the room, making the three sigh.

"That was close!" Virgil said, looking at Evie to see her smirking. "What are you smirking at?"

"Just the thought of you two actually doing paperwork!" She said, unable to hold her laughter in any longer.

"I can't wait for this week to be over." John murmured as he sunk into a chair.


End file.
